Shut Up, Because it's Only You and Me
by Claire Poncherrii
Summary: Is it possible for the Natsume Hyuuga to get the Mikan back, after he misses their first Last Dance together? Natsume has made a big mistake, and tries to fix it. Will he be able replace the important dance with something special? NxM. Another one-shot.


**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own "Gakuen Alice" and the songs presented below._

**_A/N:_**_ Wow, I have a thing for one-shots, now do I? Well, I think they're both fun to read and write. Well, as you read this, please listen the the playlist: __http://www(dot)playlist(dot)com/playlist/6468523531/standalone__, because the songs presented here are there. The title is based on the first song in the playlist, and the two identical lines Natsume and Mikan has in this one-shot. I hope you enjoy this, everyone!_

* * *

**Shut Up, Because it's Only You and Me**

_By Claire Poncherrii_

"Shut up, Natsume."

"Polka..."

"Don't call me that!"

Natsume stayed silent as Mikan continued, yelling. His hands were on his kneeds, his head looking down as his girlfriend screamed at him. It was a rare sight, and Natsume was glad that no one was there to see it. Well, excepting Mikan, of course.

"Unbelivable, Hyuuga! You... I can't believe you just decided to just ditch me like that!"

"I ment to..."

"No," she hissed, "you just shut up, Natsume."

Mikan's boyfriend looked down again. He didn't mean to skip out on the Last Dance-- he only ment for the mission to end before the Last Dance. Natsume knew he couldn't tell Mikan about the mission; it would put her in danger and she would get worried too much. The last time she found out about one of his errands, she stayed up all night, waiting for him, and didn't fall asleep until his wounds were all fixed up personally by herself.

"What in the world posessed you to just... Ergh! I hate you! You know what? Forget it. Just forget everything."

It was suddenly silent, with Mikan holding her breath, tearing up. Natsume didn't dare to look up.

SLAM!

And she was gone.

**xoxo**

"You really are an idiot," Hotaru stated, "she's been so excited for the Last Dance this year."

"It's not really Natsume's fault," Ruka stated, crossing his arms.

"No, it's not my fault at all."

"You're not supposed to say that, Natsume."

"I'm not going to help you anyway," Hotaru rolled her eyes at the campus' top two, in her meeting room.

Natsume grunted, still annoyed that Ruka made him enlist the best friend of his girlfriend (Or did she just break up with him? He denied that thought.) Hotaru sat across from them, still eyeing the two. Ruka was nervous to be in the room, she could tell, especially when the other two were so expressionless. Natsume, on the other hand, didn't show any feelings, but she could still tell he was extreamly annoyed.

"I don't need your help."

"Natsume!"

"Where," Hotaru scrunched up her forehead, "were you, exactly?"

"I... I was running an errand," Natsume admitted, moving his eye to the windows.

Ruka's eyes widened, standing up.

"You were doing a mission! And you didn't even bother to tell your girlfriend?!"

"Actually," Hotaru inturrupted the blonde, "ex-girl..."

"Shut up," Natsume raised his voice, jaws clenching, "I didn't want to worry her again."

"Natsume, you're worrying her by just not telling her! Now she thinks you..."

"I suppose," Hotaru cut in, "you have good reason. Show my best friend that you're of some use," and slid a plastic container across the table.

"Have fun," she smirked, leaving.

"A blank CD...?" Ruka looked over Natsume's shoulder.

"Hunh?" they looked at each other, confused.

**xoxo**

Mikan sulked in her room, eyes still puffy from hours ago.

She knew Natsume went on a mission, but what bothered her the most was that he didn't even bother to tell her-- their first Last Dance together also mattered, but the trust she wish he had for her was the most important to her.

"That fat arse," she muttered, punching her couch pillow.

Suddenly, as if her door answered her remark, there was a raspy, almost hurried knock on her door, and a shuffle of foot-steps.

"I wonder who is."

Mikan opened the door and no one was there. But there was something on the ground.

"A CD... and a rose," she muttered, picking the two items up.

She smelled the single rose, still fresh and sweet. Mikan held up the CD case, reading,

_Roof top._

_-N_

The plastic was a midnight blue, and she opened it, curious. On the silver CD, neat, tall handwriting stated,

_Playlist:_

_Lifehouse: You and Me _

_Sum 41: With Me _

_Chris Brown: With You _

_Pretenders: I'll Stand By You _

_T.I.: Whatever You Like _

_Jason Mraz: I'm Yours _

_Secondhand Serenade: Fall for You _

_Bon Jovi: I'll Be There for You _

_The Cure: Pictures of You _

_U2: All I Want is You _

_Elliott Yamin: Wait for You _

_Gavin Rossdale: Love Remains the Same_

She quickly grabbed a jacket, leaving the room, running.

**xoxo**

Natsume was nervous. He just dropped off the CD and rose at Mikan's door, and he was getting impatient. What if she didn't come to the roof top? What if she decided to hate him forever? It's not like she truly hated him, right?

Natsume crumpled his shirt tail, glaring at the little bulbs of light and twisted flowers he enlisted Yuu, Koko, Ruka, and Mochi set up. He was sweet, but not to the point of doing those kind of work. Natsume Hyuuga was aristocratic, and had no intentions of climbing up ladders and using staple guns.

He even chose the songs carefully, making sure they were all appropriate, but still some what "manly" enough for him. What if she hated them? He gulped.

"Natsume?"

The said boy turned, facing the roof door at the surprised brunette, looking around the high place, marvaling at the decorations.

"Did you... wow... This is so sweet of you... I..." she was speechless.

"Mikan," he surprised her with her real name, "I just..."

"I know you were on a mission, Natsume," she walked over to him, "but I'm not mad about the dance. I'm just angry that you didn't tell me about your mission."

"I didn't want you to..."

Mikan cut in again, "get worried. I know, but I'll get even more worried if you don't tell me and suddenly disappere."

"I'm sorry."

She went over, hugging him, whispering, "You know I was kidding about hating you and breaking up, right?"

"Now I do." Natsume wrapped his arms around, feeling warmth that wasn't his alice.

Mikan laughed, pecking him on his lips. How could he ever forget the melody she laughed? He loved her laugh. He loved her smile.

Natsume took the CD from her hand, poping it in the player, whispering, "Will you dance with me?"

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down _

_I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do _

_Nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all of the people _

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_She smiled, nodding, and took his hands. "Of course."_

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right _

_I'm tripping on words _

_You've got my head spinning _

_I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do _

_Nothing to prove _

_And it's you and me and all of the people _

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"So," she asked, "is this our Last Dance's replacement?"

_Here's something about you now _

_I can't quite figure out _

_Everything she does is beautiful _

_Everything she does is right_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do _

_Nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all of the people _

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you _

_And me and all of the people with nothing to do _

_Nothing to prove _

_And it's you and me and all of the people _

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"I would never want any dance to be our last."

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive._

**xoxo**

"You know what would have been sweeter? If you wrote songs and sang them for me."

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga, and Natsume Hyuuga's do not sing."

Good to know that our (well, Mikan's) normal, arrogant Natsume is back.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**_A/N:_**_ It's cheesy, it's cute, and it's romantic. I hope you guys like the songs-- I took a while to pick out the perfect slow dance songs! Natsume is sure hard to choose songs for. If you guys have noticed, all the songs, I decided, all have either "me" or "you" in the title except the last one. If you guys like the songs, make sure to check out my personal playlist: __http://www(dot)playlist(dot)com/playlist/6468523531/standalone__. Thanks for reading and listening! Please review, and love you guys lots!_

_****__Plagiarism Note: __I have seen a lot of plagiarism cases, especially at FP's sister site, fictionpress, and I hate it. In no way is plagiarism okay. It's the worst thing ever, and if you do it then you deserve to go through the harshest punishments in the universe. And you WILL get that-- from me. Got it? Because you better: for your own safety and everyone else's. I'm sure everyone has talent to write their own work rather than copy other people's. From now on, this little note will be at the end of all my updates, and if you'd like to use it too, please let me know. Thanks for reading._


End file.
